Possibility
'''Possibility is a oneshot loosely based on one of the original songs written by my favorite YouTube singer, Tiffany Alvord. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RtR_P0WSrs Click here to watch the music video and hear this beautiful song that many can relate to]. From my FictionPress account I also had to ask for advice or an idea of a songfic, because I've seen so many out there that basically have the song lyrics in-between paragraphs of their story. I didn't want mine to be like that, so I give credit to Surf-merGirl1963. ''' '''This story has some real-life references. Please read the Trivia section to look at them. There, I will give you a trivia about this story, thoughts of the main female character, and behind the male character's first name and status. Believe me, I'm embarrassed to share them with you. It's silliness, but I just want you to know. I made some changes to the story. Possibility Possibility=I looked up at the clock, sighing in relief at the thought of school ending in five minutes. I had been sitting here quietly for so long, although I'd say nothing even if I walked out of this classroom and building. My eyes drifted to my left. I couldn't help it. He was such a sight to see. Just then, I saw his head turn and his eyes on me. I smiled and quickly looked away, back on the piece of paper that was in front of me. Of course, I wasn't writing anything, as I was finished. I was just waiting and, at the same time, thinking about him. Imagine what it's like to be in such a mood where you're daydreaming, and it's suddenly interrupted when the school bell rings. I got up, picked up my bag and walked out. Almost everyone left immediately, as there was a certain movie that just came out in theaters, and they were excited about it. As I walked down the virtually empty hallway of the school to my locker, a couple went passed me. I couldn't help but look at the two as they held hands while in a deep conversation. I wish I was wrapped up in that moment. I looked up to see a group, but the only person that caught my eye was Harry Walters, the most popular and handsome guy in school. One thing I mostly adored about him was that he was decent, somewhat formal and very charming. O, how I wish he were mine! But he was already taken. Taken by Catalina Howell, an average-looking, raven-haired C-student. I opened my locker, and looked at him again. He was talking with his friends. Seeing him laugh and smile, simply just looking at him, made me smile and look on with genuine adornment. I was helpless as I chuckled. Facing towards my locker, I realized I didn't need to be here. I didn't need anything, or if I did, I forgot. Oh, yeah: my bag. All I needed to do here was put my bag into my locker. "Hey!" I heard, a friendly greeting. I looked up to my left. The voice belonged to Harry Walters, and it was him indeed. "Hey," I said in return, nervously of course. "How are you?" he asked. "Fine. I, um, saw you in school today. How did you know I was looking at you?" I asked. He hesitated before answering. "Sometimes I could just tell. Are you saying I have extrasensory perception?" Extrasensory perception? Er..."I don't know, I guess," was all I could say. I just thought of asking because it was weird. I mean, I can't tell if others are looking at me. "What's about this movie anyway?" I asked, deciding to break the silence. "The hallway is usually filled after the bell rings." I guess he, too, didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Are you going?" he asked. Hmm... "No. I heard it contains bloodlust and violence, so I am definitely not going. I'm not into such movies," I answered truthfully. "Yeah, me too. I find it ridicu-." "Harry, where have you been?" someone interrupted. Oh, it was her. Catalina Howell. She looked at me for a second, then back at him. "I just texted you, but you didn't reply. You said this morning you would walk me home and stay over at my house to study." "Oh, right. I forgot," he said to her. Turning towards me, he said "I'll see you later. Bye." I waved back. Catalina also waved . "Bye, Kelly." What? That was strange. The first time she spoke to me, used my name, and even was friendly to me. I shut the locker, turned around and left. I just wished he knew I was falling madly in love with him, and that he was going crazy for me too. I wasn't sure, though. I mean, he was showing some signs, otherwise, why did he even come to me in the first place. Was he interested in me? O, how I wish I knew what he thought about me. It was as if I was invisible. Can't he see I have feelings for him? Or was that the reason why he came over? Did he have feelings for me too? No, I guess not. It was me who started the conversation we had, though he was the one who first greeted me. There just seemed to be a possibility between me and him. Trivia #The first four paragraphs were written after the next three, so that should tell you that those three paragraphs were going to be the beginning. #I begun writing this May 21, 2013. I had been asking for help on dialogue, and one person said that if I like, I could give it her to look at and see what she could do. Of course, I was too impatient because she was busy. It's just that dialogue is so hard for me, mostly on gender perspective. #I I first stumbled on her song shortly before May 9, 2013. This was when I became infatuated with Prince Harry. #I named the male character after Prince Harry of Wales (or His Royal Highness the Prince Henry). Not just is the character in the story the most popular and handsome guy in school, but Prince Harry is considered the most eligible bachelor in the world, not just in Britain. #The last two sentences of paragraph 7 was a reference to me. Literally, that's what I did whenever I saw pictures of Prince Harry. #In the music video, there seems to be almost nobody in the hallway, so I used an excuse for that in the story: a certain movie. The main female character's opinion is another reference to me (paragraph 10.) I don't like such movies. The first thought that came to my mind was Twilight. Coincidentally, Tiffany's music video was uploaded in 2012, although in February, not the month Breaking Dawn came out in theaters. #Honestly, I've been home-schooled my whole life. I have no idea what it's like in public school, but there are a lot of depictions of it on television. #Did you know that the name "Catalina" is Spanish for "Catherine"? I didn't. Category:K rating Category:Songfic